Cosmarul
| }} Cosmarul is a fearsome member of the Coalition of Corruption. History History of the character. To Save the World! Summary of what they did in the RPG. Relationship with Other Characters Cosmarul is a Coalition member feared by nearly all Coalition members, save psychics and the other select few who can shield themselves from his abilities. His powers rob others of their ability to exude authority over him, and he seems to enjoy a relative freedom that many Coalition members do not possess. Most of the time he acts rogue, as if he were totally unafiliated, but other times he acts as if the Coalition were his personal army. He respects authority (or, at least, those who are immune to his talents and can use it as leverage against him), although he has a general disdain for the common psychic. He believes that if he were to ever reveal a human nature, or any shades of an actual person behind his manipulations and persona, that he would lose his sway over others, and that his powers would not be as effective as they are. As such, he is extremely secretive and reclusive, never allowing any connection between his civillian identity and his Villain one. Abilities and Skills Traian is able to manipulate a person's subconscious, allowing him to implant thoughts and emotions without any apparent difficulty. He is able to affect emotions at a basic, almost instinctive level, allowing him to alter a person's mood, emotional response, and basic instincts with ease. He almost constantly utilizes this power, making everyone in his vicinity nervous for no apparent reason. As he has a deep connection to a person's subconscious, he is also able to feed thoughts into a target, releasing them from the subconscious in a manner that makes them seem original, as if the subject had thought of them. He is also able to target specific areas of a person's mind and make them more prominent, bringing repressed thoughts or memories to the mind's surface and generally altering the thought processes of a target. Cosmarul can also utilize his subconscious manipulation in a sleeping person, allowing him to instill nightmares in a sleeping target with nothing but a touch. A simple touch allows him to generate a standard nightmare, although he is capable of entering the target's mind and engineering the dream himself. He can be particularly inventive when he does this, playing on a person's fears while creating new ones. As his powers center around the subconscious and dreams, he has also discovered the Dream Plane, a parallel dimension affected by emotions and perceptions. Much like a psychic can enter the Psychic Plane, he can also enter the Dream Plane, although unlike a psychic he can remove himself from the physical world when he does this, allowing him to physically traverse the Dream Plane. When he does this he is able to manipulate the plane to a degree, although as the Dream Plane is affected by everyone's minds it is unclear whether this in an actual power, or if his presense merely affects the plane to a greater degree. While he theoretically has the ability to induce positive emotions, thoughts, and changes in a person's mind, Traian revels in causing fear and uncertainty in others, and rarely, if ever, uses that aspect of his abilities. Cosmarul is not very physically imposing, and will generally avoid physical combat if he can help it, preferring to manipulate others' fear of him to prevent them from attacking. He has a basic knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, however, to protect him from those few who his powers do not affect. Category:Coalition of Corruption Category:The TSTW Chronicler